Vehicles typically including seating assemblies. The seating assemblies may include a trim carrier, which carries the trim (such as padding and fabric). The trim carrier, if not adequately interconnected to other elements within the seating assembly, such as structural support (either directly or indirectly), might disconnect when a passenger of the vehicle attempts to sit in the seating assembly.